Ai no Monogatari
by mysticahime
Summary: Drabble OtaniXRisa . 3rd chapt : Otanjoubi Omedetou . RnR please ?
1. HER

Disclaimer : Nakahara Aya

mysticahime™

HER

Sudah cukup lama ia memperhatikan gadis itu. Diam-diam, tentu saja, gadis itu tidak boleh mengetahuinya sedikitpun. Bisa gawat kalau gadis itu tahu bahwa ia menyukainya. Hubungan pertemanan mereka bisa hancur hingga ke serpihan terkecil.

Atsushi Otani, 17 tahun, dalam masa perjuangan.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Gadis itu tertawa.

Ia berusaha menangkap tawanya lewat sudut mata, berusaha tidak terlalu kentara, karena ada guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Ia tidak mau ada penghapus atau kapur melayang ke kepalanya dan membuat gadis itu tertawa. Ia senang gadis itu tertawa, tapi tertawa bersamanya, bukan menertawainya.

Tuk!

Sesuatu yang berukuran kecil menghantam keningnya yang tertutup poni coklat berantakan. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan sang guru menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Rupanya ia ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Terdengar kikik tawa dari arah tempat duduk gadis itu. Ia tahu, gadis itu tertawa, dan amat sangat menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa kali ini ia ditertawai. Asalkan ia bias melihatnya bahagia.

Atsushi Otani, 17 tahun, melanjutkan perjuangan.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Gadis itu tampak asyik berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Ia mengintip diam-diam dari balik punggung sahabatnya. Sesekali ia ingin berbicara seperti itu dengan gadis itu. Setiap kali berbicara, pasti mereka akan bertengkar, dan pada akhirnya akan saling memasang wajah jutek. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka dipenuhi pertengkaran.

"Hei, Otani." Suara sahabatnya membuyarkan semua dunia imajinasinya.

Tersadarlah ia bahwa ia telah tertinggal jauh dari sahabatnya. Dan gadis itu juga sudah menghilang dari sana.

Atsushi Otani, 17 tahun, akan terus berjuang.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Gadis itu tinggi.

Perbedaan tinggi badannya dan gadis itu sekitar dua puluh lima sentimeter. Semua orang menjuluki mereka 'duo lawak Haishin-Kyoujin'. Tapi menurutnya, itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena hal itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

"Otani!!" Sekarang gadis itu memanggilnya.

Ia mendesah.

Mungkin, ia dan gadis itu tidak akan bisa berpacaran dengan alasan perbedaan tinggi badan yang jauh… Lihatlah, sekarang ia susah-payah menyamai langkah-langkah gadis itu…

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak gadis itu setelah ia berhasil menyamai langkah-langkah panjang gadis itu. Gadis itu sedikit memperlambat langkahnya.

… Meskipun begitu, cukup baginya untuk berada di sisi gadis itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Atsushi Otani, 17 tahun, akan mencintai Risa Koizumi selamanya!

~OWARI~

Aaaaaaaagggggghhhh ~~

Untuk kesekian kalinya, saya menciptakan cerita gaje ==a

Tapi, karena ini drabble, saya usahakan yang selanjutnya tidak gaje ^^V

RnR please ?

=3


	2. Tomodachi

**Ai no Monogatari**

**Story 2**

**-Tomodachi-**

**Disclaimer : Nakahara Aya**

**mysticahime™**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Darling~"

"Nobu-chaaannn~"

Koizumi Risa lagi-lagi mengernyit dan mulai menggigiti sedotan yang saat ini berada dalam mulutnya. Lagi-lagi 'love-love scene' ini, pikirnya jemu. Entah berapa kali dalam sehari ia harus menyaksikan adegan percintaan konyol ala Ishihara Nobuko dan Heikichi Nakao, temannya.

Otani Atsushi yang berada di sebelahnya lebih sweatdrop lagi. Matanya menyipit hingga membentuk segaris tipis kembar di atas pipinya.

Nobuko dan Nakao cuek-cuek saja dengan reaksi kedua temannya itu. 'Dunia Milik Berdua'.

"Otani…" Risa melirik Atsushi yang duduk di sebelahnya, di sofa merah yang kerap kali menjadi tongkrongan mereka semua di dalam kafé langganan mereka ini. Atsushi menoleh pada Risa, bibirnya masih mengulum sedotan polkadot yang digunakan untuk menyedot orange juice-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Atsushi. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nakao dan Nobuko yang masih ber'sayang-sayangan' dengan suara yang tingkat desibelnya hampir maksimum. "Pemandangan ini merusak mata, ya?"

"Sangat." Risa memutar bola matanya, lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Nobu-chan, Nakao-kun, aku keluar dulu ya."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Risa beranjak keluar dari kafé.

"Ikut!" Atsushi mengejar langkah Risa yang terlampau cepat untuk diikuti oleh Atsushi.

Nakao dan Nobuko tampaknya tidak sadar bahwa Risa dan Atsushi sudah pergi…

^^'a

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hey, Otani! Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Risa setelah mereka berdua berada di luar kafé. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Jarang sekali ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Atsushi. Biasanya mereka berdua selalu bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Atsushi terdiam. "Ke mana? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

JDEEEEEENGGGG…

Risa ternganga mendengar kata-kata Atsushi. Pulang, katanya? Padahal ia sudah merasa senang akan berduaan saja dengan Atsushi…

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita ke game center saja?" tanya Atsushi tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Risa melongo.

"A-apa? Ke game center? Denganmu???" Telunjuknya sampai teracung-acung heboh ke depan wajah Atsushi.

Mata Atsushi menyipit.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah…" Ia ngeloyor pergi ke arah jalan.

"Eh!" Risa tersadar. "Tunggu!!"

Dengan segera ia mengejar Atsushi. Tidak sulit, langkah-langkahnya hampir satu setengah kali langkah-langkah Atsushi. Dalam sekejap Risa sudah menjajari langkah Atsushi.

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Tersenyum. "Jadiii… bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

"Setuju!!"

Ternyata, pikir Risa, untuk saat ini masih hanya sebatas hubungan 'teman'. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa bersama dengannya. Saat ini. Di sisinya. Sebagai teman…

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup… Asal bisa melihat Atsushi tertawa, asal bisa berbicara dengannya… Selamanya menjadi teman pun tidak masalah.

*OWARI*

Wah wah, tampaknya drabble ini semakin gaje ^^a

RnR?


	3. Otanjoubi Omedetou

**Ai no Monogatari**

**Story 3**

**-Otanjoubi Omedetou-**

**Disclaimer : Nakahara Aya**

**mysticahime™**

"Hei Otani..."

Aku menoleh, menatap gadis dengan perbedaan tinggi badan dua puluh sentimeter itu. Lebih tinggi, tentu saja, membuatku harus mendongak untuk bisa menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Koizumi?"

Gadis yang kupanggil dengan nama Koizumi itu balas menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku, pertanda curiga.

"Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun kan?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Sebelah sudut bibirku terangkat. Wah, aku saja hampir lupa dengan ulang tahunku.

"Kau mau merayakannya?" tanya Risa lagi.

Langkah-langkah kakiku berhenti tanpa sadar. Risa menoleh dan akhirnya berhenti juga. Mata coklatnya menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada apa? Merayakannya itu... ide yang buruk ya?" Sinar di mata itu redup, binar-binar bahagianya seolah menguap begitu saja ke langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan. Hal yang selalu kucegah untuk muncul.

"Tidak," jawabku pada akhirnya, setelah diam beberapa saat. "Hanya saja, selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu merayakannya bersama keluargaku, aku tidak pernah merayakannya bersama pacarku."

"Bagaimana dengan... dia?" Risa menggigit bibirnya saat mengucapkan nama itu. Aku tahu, ia masih segan menyebut nama mantan pacarku.

"Ohh..." Aku kembali berjalan menyusul Risa. "Kami sudah putus jauh sebelum ulang tahunku. Kami jadian pun setelah ulang tahunku yang lalu-lalu."

"Hmmm... Begitu yaa..." Risa mengikuti langkahku dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar. Benar-benar membuatku iri. Mengapa aku tidak mempunyai kaki sepanjang itu? 

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku di atas kepala.

"Tidak ada!"

TEETT TEETT TEREETT~~

Aku menyipitkan mata menatap Nobuko dan Nakao yang meniup terompet kertas berwarna-warni yang tampak norak di depan pintu kelas. Baru saja aku menggeser pintu dorong itu, mereka sudah dengan heboh menyambutku.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, OTANIIIII~~!" seru mereka bersamaan. Aku memandang mereka satu-persatu. Tsubasa, Chiharu, Nobuko, Nakao, dan Risa. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah terompet kertas yang norak itu. Bahkan Risa dan Tsubasa memakai topi pesta berbentuk kerucut dengan motif garis-garis yang aneh. Tsubasa terlihat aneh dan tidak pantas.

"Aku dipaksa Chiharu..." katanya lirih.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Nahh," tiba-tiba Risa menarik tanganku, "semua siap?"

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku kebingungan. Aku membiarkan diriku diseret ke tengah kelas, semua anak menatapku.

"Ichi..."

"Ni..."

"San!"

BYUUUUURRRRR!

Berember-ember air diguyurkan kepadaku, membuatku basah kuyp dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu. Mataku mengerjap-kerjap kaget. Teman-temanku tertawa. Bahkan Risa setengah basah, ia juga tertawa. Tawa yang sangat manis...

"Ka-kalian... bajuku..." Aku menatap kedua lengan sweater kuningku dengan pandangan tak berdaya.

"OTANJOUBI OME—"

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI?" Seorang sensei yang mengajar pada jam pelajaran pertama berseru dengan marah. Ia menatapku dan Risa yang basah, lalu pada lantai kelas yang tergenang air, dan teman-temanku yang memegang ember.

"Se-sensei..."

"Maaf ya, Otani, kau jadi dimarahi oleh guru..." Wajah Risa terlihat lesu ketika berjalan pulang bersamaku. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas dan memejamkan matanya seolah merasa sangat menyesal.

Aku berjalan di sebelahnya dengan kedua lengan di belakang kepala, menatapnya dalam diam.

"Gara-gara ideku, ulang tahunmu jadi gagal total..."

"Ah, menurutku itu hebat, kok." Kata-kataku membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Ap—"

Aku berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau sudah menyiapkan ulang tahun untukku, sekarang, mana kadoku?"

Risa tertegun sejenak, lalu detik berikutnya ia mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Ini..." katanya dengan wajah merona.

Aku menatap bungkusan kecil berpita itu dan membukanya. Tampak sejumlah kue-kue kering buatan tangan berbentuk bintang. Apakah... kue-kue ini buatan Risa?

"Maaf aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikan kado yang bagus untukmu, jadi kubuatkan kue-kue ini sebagai gantinya..." Ia menunduk. "Maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak..."

Aku mengambil satu dan menggigitnya.

"Menurutku rasanya enak sekali kok."

Risa mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Matanya menunjukkan sorot tidak percaya.

"Benar. Ulang tahun ini adalah ulang tahun yang terhebat." Aku tersenyum lebar. Risa ikut tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sangat kusukai.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Otani-kun..."

"Arigatou, Koizumi..."

*OWARI*

Astagaaaa, dari mana saya terinspirasi fict ini? Mungkin karena saya lagi ulang tahun ya? :3 *promo*

*PLAAAAAAAAKKK*

Ahaha , RnR ?

:D


End file.
